Restraining A Skylark
by nekoikoi
Summary: Genderswap D18. Dino/fem!Hibari. Dino knew from the first moment, that he was screwed, for falling in love with a certain Cloud Guardian. A guardian that well-known for being unrestrained and beautiful.


Standard disclaimer applies. KHR is not mine. I am just imaginatively-active insane fangirl.

Warning(s) : Genderswitch. D18 D!fem18 Dino/fem!Hibari.

* * *

**RESTRAINING A SKYLARK**

_Her Insanity_

**"'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need.**  
**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why."**

-Zedd, Clarity

* * *

Dino Cavallone knew. Despite being well-known for being an insufferable klutz that trips at nothing, he had very dependable instinct. Courtesy of years enduring Reborn's pretence of the word 'tutor'.

O-oh. He absolutely knew how screwed up he was.

He knew how screwed up he was the second he laid eyes on the candidate of Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian.

A female alpha fighter named Hibari Kyoya.

He should have refused Reborn's request on tutoring the next Vongola Cloud Guardian. He should have. Unfortunately, his debt to Sun Arcobaleno and that long-running alliance between his famiglia and Vongola had forced him to speak otherwise.

The first time he met her, at the rooftop of Namimori middle, he could not tear his gaze off her silent figure. His eyes kept wandering from every strand of her practically clean cut black hair (he learnt in the future of its silkiness which he very fond of) to her unusual alabaster skin, even for Japanese. By any chance, Dino noticed that he was being schemed. He believed his tutor had set him up. Who was he to deny such beauty?

"Hibari Kyoya."

His heart skipped a beat as she rotated her body and faced him and observed him with those mysterious grey eyes.

Lady of luck hated him indeed. Staring was categorized as invading personal space and disrupting Hibari Kyoya's personal peace. Before he could blink an eye, cold steel made contact with the side of his jaw.

"Get lost, Herbivore."

Dino could not stop his heart from running ten laps per sec the time he dropped his eyes at the quiet skylark. Dumbfounded love-struck fool might be an understatement for his condition right now.

Cold sharp pain engulfed his jaw as the female perfect lunged her weapon at him. "Disturbing peace is prohibited. Outsiders are not permitted into school ground without legal permission."

He swore he could hear Romario chuckling from background. That traitorous right-hand man. He let him facing an uncontrollable Cloud alone.

Standing with all his grace. Dino composed his demeanor, while rubbing his sore jugular. Starting with bad-introduction would not get his mentor-apprentice relationship with the Cloud candidate anywhere. He felt his professionalism scolded him for being a love-struck dummy.

He grinned cheekily as he ducked the skylark's attempt on hitting a square jab at his abdomen. A close call he might say.

Reborn's judgment was right. The Namimori Middle School's demon was a perfect candidate.

Swift and practiced movement. Aiming straight for weak points, intended to kill, not hurting. Dino had to applaud her. If her raw untrained skills were this good, what could she have done with good training and experience she had yet to have?

"That was dangerous. I am Dino Cavallone." He added cheekily after dodging another deathly jab aiming for his head.

"I'm not interested in your name." He replied curtly. Her body formed into an offensive stance.

He raised his hands on front of his chest in surrender. Really, she was hot-headed and short-tempered Cloud. "Easy there! I'm here at Reborn's request."

Reborn's name seemed to pique her interest. Small smirk graced her lips as she straightened her posture. At least she would listen to him now.

"So you are the baby's acquaintance. Are you strong?"

Arghhh. Dino felt helpless, she literally lacked common sense. "Probably? I am your tutor."

The word 'tutor' seemed to irritate her. "I need no such thing."

His gut feeling had been trying to tell him that dealing with this intoxicating young woman might be... a little complicated. Reflexively he pulled out his whip to intercept her blurred tonfa. If he was not a Cavallone he might cower at the intensity of their weapons. Clashing and leaving bruises here and there.

She dared to draw blood, he could not back down from a feisty challenge she presented either.

Maybe he will find a way to manipulate her preference of fighting into his benefits in meantime. And maybe he could make her acknowledge him. "W-wait Kyoya! Let's talk this peacefully."

Dino knew that he hit a nerve as the girl's tonfa swung close to his face. "Talking is for herbivores." she took a step back, pivoting at her left foot she charged at him. "And don't be too friendly with me, herbivore."

Her hand wielding tonfa was engulfed by his whip. She jerked her hand off as she recognized a playful predatorious smirk gracing his lips.

"Now now, don't be like that... _Kyoya_."

They both knew, this encounter would be the beginning of their insane relationship.

* * *

The Bucking Bronco did not know what possess him that day. They were training manically. Getting Kyoya ready for the battle against Varia. It was his duty to make her stronger.

There they were. Somewhere in Japan. Near a lake, a river or whatever. He did not even recognize the place. Blame Romario for choosing the most secluded place possible. Totally far from civilization. _Exactly_, in the middle of nowhere.

After training with her for days with barely enough time to sleep. He learnt Kyoya was a fierce fighter. She demands for the best and gives more than satisfying results. She would never admit defeat even if he had her pinned down to ground.

Dino just witnessed what a pissed-off Hibari Kyoya could do; wiping out an entire hill and forest. It mesmerized him. How endless her potential was.

He decided that asking her to train everywhere but her beloved middle school was the best idea he had ever had so far. If their training ever inflicted a single scratch on school's properties, Dino did not want to know what the skylark would do to him.

He also noticed after a few ridiculous 'friendly' spars that a tired Kyoya would never admit that she was tired and continue to fight until she collapsed out of exhaustion. Something Dino did not want to repeat.

Dino decided that he needed to call it a day. With a bloodthirsty skylark beating the shit out of him with her tonfas, he felt like he was on the verge of death every time they clashed weapons.

He manipulated his whip so it twisted around Kyoya's arms. Locking her movements and effectively defecting her deadly tonfas. He tugged the whip rather harshly. Kyoya struggled, which made things worse.

She kicked the Cavallone Decimo's knee with force a girl unknown to be having. Being a klutz by nature, despite the fact that Romario was watching silently, he tripped.

Accidentally, he pinned the cloud's petite frame to the ground with his own larger one. The first mistake he made that day.

It was beyond fascinating to see the Eurasian girl's feature up-close. He never realized that she has very beautiful long lashes. Those tiny details like how pale her skin was contrary to his and how pink her lips were.

But there were her eyes. A deep, mysterious shades of steely grey. They held the power of independency and aloofness—blatant characteristic display of cloud element; an individual that cannot be caught, drifting alone in the sky. Vongola Decimo was lucky to have her as one of his guardians. Dino never met a person that fitted to be a cloud guardian so naturally other than Vongola Primo's Cloud Guardian, Alaude. Well, it's not that he ever met Alaude in flesh... but no famiglia has been able to recruit a natural-born Cloud element into their family for what? Four hundred years?

Kyoya was the first cloud ever born after Primo's Cloud Guardian and she was Vongola's. It was like a birth cycle all over again. If Dino believed it, he would call it reincarnation.

He touched his apprentice's short that has grow longer-reaching past her shoulder. Fiddling the soft opaque strands with his fingers, relishing the silkiness and the soft quality the skylark has. The second mistake of the day.

"You look better with long hair, Kyoya."

At the stupid statement that betrayed his safety, Dino was prepared to be castrated by a pair of long slender legs between his. The perfect might be a petite girl but Dino knew she was no ordinary girl whom would blush and giggles at pick-up lines and trinkets. Hibari Kyoya was a girl who thirst for blood, for a good raw challenge, good fight, and her freedom. A girl who thrived for violence and an efficient murder weapon by birth.

And lacking common sense.

To his shock, the usually dead eyes popped out with indescribable emotions dancing within it. Her pink-tinted lips parted in disbelief. The deadpanned expression the girl wore on her face faltered and Dino dared himself to think she looked... _cute_. Completely ravish-able.

Taking advantage (not really an advantage, since Dino is a decent man) of the frozen skylark, Dino grazed the skylark parted lips with his fingers.

Which was his biggest mistake.

Apparently, to the young cloud, that gesture pulled her from her trance state to vast reality. Without Dino even noticed. He was already back flipped with cold steel embedded itself in his abdomen.

He gulped nervously spotting a fuming raven perfect straddling his hip with murderous intent glinted in her eyes.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Cavallone." She spat.

Bronco did not know what to do anymore. He could not choose between being scared or aroused that the girl of his dream was straddling him... _with tonfas ready at both hands and looked ready to kill._

"K-k-kyoya! I am sorry I am sorry!" He stuttered in his panicked state of mind. "Please don't castrate me." He added. _"I want to have children with you._" He muttered the last fast with low tone. He made sure it was inaudible enough so the skylark couldn't hear him.

Was it... inaudible enough?

"**Kamikorosu**!"

Err... what was that? Dino could not be sure of what he was seeing. Everything was surreal and blurry as a tonfa hit him square in gut.

"Argh! What was that for, Kyoya!" He grunted in pain. As he stilled his gaze at the female skylark, he felt like ice-cold wave had just washed his back. Pain forgotten.

Was that heavy red blush that he spotted on the female perfect's cheeks?

_Nah_, his eyes were playing tricks on him.

* * *

It was insane. The Inheritance Ceremony was the very definition of insanity.

First, he did not expect the Namimori's peacekeeper to attend such a crowding. The second he recognized Tsuna's crowd, his eyes had been straying to find the raven-haired skylark.

At first, he was disappointed that she was not around. The possibility of an aloof cloud to mingle with crowd was close to zero after all. Nevertheless, he could hope, couldn't he?

Then, there she was. A petite girl with alabaster skin walking silently with The Sun Arcobaleno, crashing the party as most of the guests felt suffocated by her dark presence.

It was beyond Dino's comprehension, how a lithe figured girl like Kyoya could release a heavy murderous intent that even seasoned assassins felt overwhelmed.

She was there. She, the one who openly declares of hating crowding, was standing her way gracefully next to Reborn as the baby talked to Tsuna, announcing her presence.

She reasoned that she had to punish the one that attacked one of the Namimori-chuu's students in the school ground. She would not let the one whom had committed the crime walk-free.

Dino did not believe that one bit. He knew, that maybe she was devastated that The Guardian of Rain was in critical condition, the only guardian she could tolerate being around. He felt jealous at the fact that Kyoya cares for male other than him.

He scolded himself for being irrational. Kyoya was never his to begin with.

He silently observed her from the side. Giving spotlight to Vongola Decimo and his guardians.

He remembered pieces of memories from the future, with older long-haired Hibari in black suit, exactly the same as what she wore right now, and his older self with younger Hibari. The way he manipulated her to bend at his will without her even noticed.

He chuckled at the memory. He only hoped that the memory from parallel future, where he had his relationship with the skylark could come true in this reality.

Maybe more than just relationship. Maybe, just maybe, for once they could settle down as married couple. However, Dino knew how to be realistic, tying down a drifting cloud is impossible. Cavallone Decimo or not, Hibari Kyoya was still the lone skylark of Vongola's Sky, she was unreachable for him. Not his to taste, to love.

Her now-long jet-black hair framed her pale face. It was nice to see her hair finally reached her mid-back, seamlessly blending with her black suit. The suit fit her figure perfectly, just showing curves right there and here. Unlike the timid Chrome Dokuro, one of The Guardian of The Mist, she wore tight short black slacks, which he believes she wore for practical consideration. After all, the cloud was a woman of practicality. Dino silently thanked God for whatever possessed the skylark to grow her hair long. It was against her rules of practicality after all.

The eyes of Dons and many mafia men were trained at her. Some small fries were cowering in fear some grinned maniacally at the new raw challenge she presented, and the rest licked their lips or having that lustful shadow in their eyes.

Dino mentally bitch-slapped himself. He had forgotten something important; despite her status as Cloud Guardian of Vongola, the strongest guardian that helps at most critical moment, Hibari Kyoya was still a girl—attractive one with endless potentials. The way she brought herself, the way her hips sway every time she walks. Her mysterious steely eyes and personality alike were attractive to most men in Cosa Nostra. How could he forget her attractiveness? Did her cold brutality really numb his sense?

Dino understands as most men in the room do, that she was no prized _inamorato_ that can be taken for granted. She was a fighter, a jewel to fight for.

The few things restraining them from flirting with her was the tenth generation Vongola's protectiveness of their female guardians, the fact that Reborn was her official guardian, and her professional cold façade. In addition, that untouchable vibe she gave off was scarring some psychologically-weak mafioso.

It did not stop them from eye-raping her though.

Nothing could describe the sudden urge Dino felt to strangle other men that started ogling to her natural beauty despite being scared to death by her well-trained assassin's movements.

The cold steel grey met warm caramel ones. She nodded curtly to Reborn as she acknowledged his presence. Dino could feel butterflies dancing in his stomach.

With precise and calculated steps, she made her way to the Bucking Bronco. Civilly standing next to him without asking for a match or fight. Second oddity that leads to insanity in Dino's personal encyclopedia.

Dino ate his nervousness as many curious eyes trained on them. Wild butterflies flapping rapidly in his stomach aside, his professionalism came first as his men were watching.

"Hello, Kyoya. I'm surprised that you are willing to attend such a herbivorous event." He grinned with his pheromone full-blast. Offering his hand for a handshake in the progress.

The female cloud nodded slightly as she titled her head to meet his eyes. "Cavallone."

Apparently, she had no intention of taking his hand—since she deemed acknowledging his presence by calling his name was enough—as she brushed it off and standing still next to him.

Dino chuckled at his apprentice' antic. "You hurt me there, Kyoya."

"Be quiet, herbivore." She closed her eyes and let no comment out as their shoulder brushed.

Dino slung his arm around her petite shoulder on impulse, pulling her closer absent-mindedly. As he registered what he was doing, he started to scream in panic internally, as he did not want to offend the skylark.

Miracles happened, or so what he thought as Kyoya just eyed him warily and let a soft "Hn."

Other than that, she did nothing. No maiming, no death-threat, no tonfas in his gut.

He let a relieved sigh as he decided to caress her longer hair. "See, longer hair fits you better."

Kyoya 'hmft'ed as she rolled her eyes nonchalantly. The skylark would never admit it though, that she was growing her hair for pleasuring a certain mentor.

Later that day, The cast-out Shimon' ruined the inheritance ceremony.

He felt the sudden rage at the Shimon's act. Kidnapping Vongola's Mist Guardian and destroying the rings. This third insanity was enough, he could take no more.

As one of the strong alliances Vongola ever has and his brotherly relationship with Tsuna, Dino had been able to stay in the mansion during the entire mess. Dino caught a sight of bloodied cloud separating herself from his little brother and his other guardians. He caught his breath at her broken expression he did not know she could made.

The fourth insanity of the day that Bucking Bronco believed, would lead to another insane evolution from the tenth generation of Vongola as he spotted Talbot and other Vongola's main men and the blood of Primo.

His day could not get messier.

There he was in a room with her. Alone. Nobody dared to approach an upset cloud. It was like signing your death warrant willingly and there he was, comforting her. His only apprentice and a woman he had fallen in love with.

She said she was fine, but her pride as cloud was broken.

It broke his heart seeing her so disheartened, so lost—like a lost child.

Then, he hugged her.

He did not think about how soft and warm her body was. All he could think was relieving a cloud whose pride as a predator had been broken.

She knew she needed him, but lacking in common feeling, she might not know why she needed him. He just smiled as the skylark replied the gesture. Hugging him back.

Tightly, that made Dino wasn't sure what was going inside her head.

Relentlessly she distanced herself. Face devoid of emotions but a faint blush betrayed everything. And he let a small pure smile at her stubbornness.

He knew that she was glad for the comfort he offered. He knew she would deny ever committed such herbivorous action if someone asked.

He had no problem with that. As long Kyoya only shows her weak moment and insecurities to him.

The next thing he knew, the skylark was gone with her new Vongola Gear, training to beat everything that stands against her and her famiglia to pulp. The Shimon had made a dangerous enemy the second they broke a skylark's pride.

And he let a relieved smile, knowing _his _skylark had gotten her wings back.

* * *

TBC

* * *

a/n : I planned this to be a one-shot, in the end I decided to part it into two chapters. Enjoy! Oh yeah, constructive criticisms and reviews are welcomed ;))) -nekoikoi.


End file.
